


solatium

by starwalker42



Series: Sortis (orig. on FF.Net) [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e11 Closure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwalker42/pseuds/starwalker42
Summary: A ridiculously tiny drabble inspired by that Sein und Zeit B-roll and my desire to give Mulder a hug
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Sortis (orig. on FF.Net) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745140
Kudos: 11





	solatium

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!

She watches him wrap his arms around himself, turning his body from her, seeking solace from his own touch, and realises. 

All her life, she’s had someone there to help deal with the pain- her mother, her father, Charlie, Missy… even Bill, sometimes- but he doesn’t have anyone. Maybe he never did. Maybe he never had anyone to hold him and tell him it’s all going to be okay, to rub his back as he cried and stay until it was better. But the truth she already knows is worse: he had that before, and every time it was there it all got taken away from him, just as suddenly. Until now the only person he can trust is himself.

So many things begin to make sense, begin to click into place. She’s known him for seven years and only now is she realising that the lack of trust, the isolation, the lonely four walls of a basement, isn’t just because of paranoia. It’s because of another fear, too. Fear that if he lets anyone get too close, he’ll rely on them, the same way he relies on himself. Fear that the instant he does that, they’ll be taken from him. Fear that he’ll be left alone. 

So when he finally reaches for her, keeping his body curled and his eyes down, she knows how much it scares him. And she does the only thing she can do to soothe him: wraps her arms around him, kisses his hairline, and whispers a precious equivalent to _it’s going to be okay:_ “I’m never going to leave you. I’m never leaving you.” 

He grips her tighter, his tears wetting her shirt, and she presses her lips to his pulse, begging his heart to believe the impossible promise she pledges into the warmth of his body.


End file.
